


if you hurt, then we are hurting too.

by blackedoutsky



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, also fluff I guess, and bin using lo-gue to min bc he was rly mad im sorry, basically changlix worrying about seungmin, changbin is mad MAD, felix is a total sweetheart, he fights a lot, his circle r kinda messed up but we dont talk about that in here, kinda seungmin centric, poly skz fic bc why not!!, seungmin issa baddie, the three ended up fell asleep uwu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackedoutsky/pseuds/blackedoutsky
Summary: seungmin pulang dalam keadaan penuh luka di wajah. changbin marah dan felix khawatir.





	if you hurt, then we are hurting too.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this impulsively bcs me and my bff were talking about how cute if seungbinlix was in a relationship :( the content that they gave us @ skz talker: jeddah was a blessing amen (spoiler: yes there are a lot of their interactions there!!) also this is my first time tried to write a poly-relationship (it's hard but i promise i'll improve hehe)

Sudah hampir lima menit Felix mondar-mandir di depan ruang apartemen Seungmin, mengetuk pintu berkali-kali dan berakhir tak mendapat sahutan apapun. Atensinya yang daritadi juga sibuk tertuju pada ponsel pintarnya, menghubungi Seungmin yang terus abai terhadap panggilan maupun pesan singkatnya. Lelaki itu mengerang frustasi karena sejak daritadi sore, kekasihnya tak bisa ia hubungi, hilang bak di telan bumi.

Felix tahu melakukan hal tak berguna seperti mondar-mandir di depan sana tak akan membuahkan hasil kalau ia sendiri tak memastikan bahwa Seungmin benar ada atau tidak di dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, lelaki dengan konstelasi cantik di wajahnya itu menekan beberapa nomor kode kamar dan langsung merangsek masuk ketika pintu terbuka.

Sunyi.

Menyambangi ruang tamu, dapur, hingga kamar mandi, Seungmin tetap tidak dapat tertangkap dalam pandangan Felix. Kembali membuka ponselnya, ia berakhir tak mendapat notifikasi apapun. _Seungmin, kamu kemana, sih._

Felix terduduk di sofa ruang tamu milik Seungmin, perasaan khawatir yang semakin mengelilingi pikirannya membuat ia lupa kalau ia seharusnya bertanya pada kekasihnya lain. Sebuah ide yang belum sempat terpikirkan.

Tangannya yang mungil cekatan mencari-cari nama kontak yang ingin ia hubungi. Menaruh ponselnya di telinga dan menunggu panggilan sampai terjawab.

"Halo, Kak?"

_"_ _Lix_ _? Kenapa?"_

Felix terdiam ketika seseorang tersebut menanyakan keadaannya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sedikit banyak berharap kalau Seungmin tengah berada bersamanya. Agar Felix bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya.

_"Felix, jawab Kakak. Kamu kenapa?"_

"Kak, Seungmin... lagi sama Kakak nggak?"

_"Kakak masih di jalan abis pulang dari kampus dan Kakak nggak lagi sama Seungmin. Emang dia nggak sama kamu?"_

Felix berharap pada kekosongan.

"Seungmin nggak tau kemana, Kak. Di apartemennya dia nggak ada. Daritadi sore dia juga nggak bisa aku hubungin. Aku takut." cicitnya.

Beberapa saat Felix tidak mendengar apapun selain helaan nafas kasar dari seberang teleponnya. Kali ini selain rasa khawatir yang terus mengelilingi, Felix juga merasa takut. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Seungmin yang biasa keluar malam hanya untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ia takut dengan Seungmin yang terkadang pulang dengan banyak lebam di wajahnya. Ia takut dengan persitegangan yang akan terjadi antara Seungmin dengan Changbin— seseorang yang tengah bertelepon dengannya sekaligus kekasih keduanya— yang kadang hanya bisa membuat Felix mengurung diri, terlalu takut untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Ia takut malam ini akan menjadi malam yang ia takuti.

_"Aku bakal cari Seungmin. Kamu tetep disana, ya? Anak ini kalo belum diteriakin nggak bakal capek kayanya."_

Nafas Felix agak tercekat ketika nada suara Changbin terdengar seperti menahan amarah.

"Kak, tolong tahan dulu. Seungmin mungkin masih main sama temennya? Aku nggak mau Kakak sama Seungmin ada apa-apa. Pulang kesini berdua baik-baik, ya?" pinta Felix.

_"Kakak nggak janji, _ _Lix_ _. Seungmin kalo dibilangin pelan terus dia nggak bakal mau dengerin."_

"Aku tau, Kak. Kita sama-sama bilangin dia terus, tapi nggak usah pake teriak-teriak segala bisa, kan? Aku takut, kalo kalian kaya yang dulu-dulu lagi."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Changbin kembali menjawab. Felix tahu ia bagai menyulitkan keduanya, tapi apa boleh buat? Sebagai salah satu yang pihak yang terlibat dalam hubungan ini, ia tak bisa sebagai yang terus mengalah bukan? Felix tidak bisa diam selamanya ketika salah dua dari mereka tengah beradu bicara. Apalagi mengenai Seungmin yang masih sulit menerima nasihat dari keduanya.

_"_ _Lix_ _, Kakak minta maaf, ya? Kakak nggak bermaksud buat selalu berantem sama Seungmin di depan kamu. Maaf kalo Kakak sama Seungmin selalu buat kamu takut. Buat kamu nggak nyaman. Kakak—"_

"Nggak apa, Kak. Seungmin punya Kak Changbin juga punya Felix. Kita terus bilangin dia, terus ingetin, gak perlu keras-keras yang penting nyampe ke dia. Kita sama-sama buat Seungmin nggak gini lagi, ya?"

Tak bermaksud untuk memotong ucapan Changbin, Felix hanya tak ingin mendengar rentetan permintaan maafnya yang tak berdasar. Changbin tak salah, Seungmin juga tak salah. Karena yang ia butuhkan disini adalah rasa saling mengerti dan juga waktu.

_"_ _Lix_ _, telponnya aku tutup dulu, ya. Nanti aku kabarin soal Seungmin."_

"Iya. Hati-hati, Kak. _Love you._"

_"Love you too, _ _Lixie_ _."_

Setelah usai menelpon Changbin, fokus Felix kembali pada keadaan Seungmin yang masih ia tak ketahui dimana keberadaannya. Mengetahui lelaki itu memang sering membuat Felix maupun Changbin khawatir, namun, tak ayal bagi Felix dan Changbin mau seburuk apapun Seungmin melakukan hal yang tidak baik untuk dirinya, keduanya justru semakin tak bisa meninggalkannya. Keduanya tak bisa membiarkan Seungmin terus hidup terlalu bebas mencari jati dirinya yang belum kunjung ia temukan.

Setelah hampir satu jam Felix masih berkutat dengan awan kekhawatiran di kepalanya yang semakin membesar, Changbin akhirnya datang.

Felix berlarian kecil ke arah pintu, menyambut Changbin dengan pelukan juga tak lupa kecupan sekilas di bibirnya. Wajah Changbin yang tidak menularkan aura kabar baik rupanya semakin berpengaruh terhadap kekhawatiran Felix.

Seungmin tidak pulang bersama Changbin.

"Aku nggak tau dia kemana, Lix. Udah aku cari ke tempat biasa dia main sama temennya, nanya sama temennya, nggak ada yang bikin aku puas sama jawabannya."

Helaan nafas kasar Changbin terdengar hingga ke rungu Felix. Ia tahu walau Changbin saat ini lebih cocok terlihat seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu, dalam hatinya Felix tetap yakin, maksud Changbin bersikap demikian adalah termasuk bentuk rasa khawatirnya yang tak kalah besar dari sebagaimana Felix mengkhawatirkan Seungmin. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus bahu Changbin, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Keduanya kemudian terduduk di sofa dengan pikiran masing-masing yang tertuju pada satu orang yang sama.

Seungmin. _Kemana dia. Tidak tahu apa kalau kita disini mencarinya. Mengkhawatirkannya._

Sepanjang menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu Seungmin hingga pulang, baik Felix maupun Changbin tiada henti untuk terus menghubungi Seungmin. Tidak peduli kalau lelaki itu akan menerima banyak notifikasi panggilan maupun pesan singkat di ponselnya. Seungmin tidak akan mengerti kalau kedua manusia yang tengah terduduk berdua di sofanya itu tengah mencemasinya.

Entah apa yang pertama kali terpikirkan di benak masing-masing ketika mereka bertiga pada akhirnya terjebak pada perasaan yang saling berikatan. Saling mengasihi, saling memberi afeksi, saling melabuhkan cinta tanpa ada seorangpun yang tertinggal. Kehidupan Felix yang notabenenya adalah definisi dari kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja kini bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika dipertemukan dengan Changbin, kakak tingkat sekaligus teman sejak kecil Seungmin yang Felix tahu ia menyimpan rasa terhadap Seungmin juga sekaligus terhadap dirinya. Felix tidak heran ketika Changbin bisa menyukai dua orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu karena pada kenyataannya ia juga merasakan hal yang demikian pada keduanya.

Bagi Felix, Seungmin dan Changbin adalah boks berisi cat yang penuh banyak warna untuk kanvasnya yang masih kosong.

Sedangkan Changbin, dirinya dan Seungmin sudah bagai pinang di belah dua. Mereka jarang terpisahkan dari saat keduanya masih pertama kali belajar huruf A sampai Z. Hidup tidak pernah berjauhan dari satu sama lain lama-kelamaan membuat Changbin sadar, semakin ia terbiasa bersama Seungmin, semakin tidak bisa ia meredakan perasaannya yang selalu meletup-letup ketika sosok Seungmin selalu memenuhi penglihatannya. Hingga akhirnya ia berkenalan dengan Felix.

Rasanya frustasi saat ia tahu ia juga menyukai Felix waktu itu. Dan semakin frustasi ketika ia menyukai Felix, rasa sukanya terhadap Seungmin juga semakin bermekaran.

Bagi Changbin, Seungmin dan Felix adalah kepingan dirinya yang telah lama hilang lalu mereka menyatu kembali membentuk ia yang sekarang.

Suara pintu apartemen dibuka memasuki indra pendengaran Changbin dan Felix. Keduanya langsung melangkah ketika seseorang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang menampakkan keberadaannya. Tidak ada yang berkutik ketika Seungmin muncul dari balik pintu dengan keadaan yang Felix sempat bayangkan akhirnya terjadi.

Seungmin pulang dalam keadaan penuh luka di wajahnya. Lebam di bagian pipi serta luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Seungmin, astaga!"

Pekikan Felix yang pertama kali memecah keheningan diantara ketiganya. Ia melesat menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3K darinya, berjaga-jaga kalau Seungmin masih suka pulang dalam keadaan seperti saat itu.

"Masih berani pulang kesini dengan keadaan lo yang kaya gitu?" tanya Changbin sinis. Emosinya naik satu tingkat ketika ia menemukan Seungmin dengan keadaan berantakan seperti itu.

Felix dari dapur bisa mendengar pertanyaan Changbin yang kemungkinan bisa memancing amarah Seungmin. Apalagi mendengar Changbin sudah mengganti kata panggilannya menjadi _lo-gu_e terhadap Seungmin. Pertanda ia benar-benar marah dengannya.

"Bukan urusan lo ya, Kak." jawab Seungmin tak kalah sinis, ia melesat begitu saja dari hadapan Changbin.

"Bukan urusan gue gimana, sih? Jelas-jelas gue sama Felix—"

Felix yang sudah berada di tengah keduanya menengahi, ia menghampiri Seungmin yang terduduk di sofa tengah meringis kesakitan, kemudian menyuruh Changbin untuk tidak melontarkan emosinya dahulu, "Kak Changbin, udah dulu, ya. _Please._" dengan itu Felix mulai pelan-pelan mengobati luka Seungmin.

Changbin bukannya tidak ingin mendengar permintaan Felix, namun, lelaki lain yang tidak jauh berada di samping Felix itu kunjung membuat amarahnya menaik drastis.

"Kenapa gak lo sekalian babak belur? Terus pingsan sekalian?"

Alarm lain di kepala Seungmin berbunyi. Pertanyaan menusuk Changbin melesat tepat ke titik dimana emosinya yang belum stabil itu kembali terguncang. Membuat dirinya kembali berhadapan dengan Changbin tak mengidahkan Felix yang belum selesai mengobatinya.

"Lo mau gue babak belur, Kak? Oke. Silahkan, sekalian lo hajar gue aja. Sedangkan lo tau kerjaan gue cuma nyusahin lo, kan?"

Ketika nada suara Seungmin naik satu tingkat, saat itu pula Changbin mengepalkan tangannya, dan detik itu juga Felix kembali berdiri di tengah keduanya.

"Seungmin, dengerin aku, liat aku. Kamu, berurusan dulu sama aku, oke? Ayo, kita obatin luka kamu dulu." ujar Felix sembari menangkup wajah Seungmin untuk menatap ke arahnya. Ke matanya. Kemudian membawa Seungmin untuk kembali duduk. Felix tahu kobaran emosi masih menetap disana.

Lalu ia beralih ke arah Changbin, juga dengan kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Seungmin, "Kak, kamu juga, dong. Tahan dulu emosinya. Duduk dulu. Semua bisa dibicarin baik-baik. Gak selalu harus pake kata-kata nyindir atau marah-marah."

Changbin mendecih, masih belum mau kalah oleh bujukan Felix.

"Seungmin, mau lo apa sih? Sadar gak, sih, kelakuan lo buat gue sama Felix pusing?"

Felix lama-lama lelah juga. Tapi, ia belum mau menyerah. Matanya memicing ke arah Changbin untuk menutup mulutnya.

Seungmin hendak menjawab lagi, namun, ditahan oleh Felix. Felix menggengam erat lengan Seungmin agar pemuda itu tetap pada posisinya.

"Gak, jangan dengerin Kak Changbin. Liat aku." tuntun Felix. Seungmin menatapnya hanya untuk ia lemparkan lagi pandangannya ke arah lain selain mata Felix. Juga tidak ke arah Changbin.

"Jangan pikir kalo hidup kita cuma buat ngurusin lo. Semua capek. Gue capek. Felix capek. Tapi, lo? Apa balesan lo, Kim Seungmin? Nambah-nambahin beban pikiran kita berdua. Gue capek ngasih tau lo sampe berbusa kalo ujung-ujungnya lo begini terus."

Dan dari itu, emosi Seungmin sudah tidak lagi terbendung. Ia berteriak ke arah Changbin, "Kalo Kakak capek, yaudah. Kakak bisa pergi! Gue nggak butuh lo!" sudah tak peduli ketika suara teriakannya sampai terdengar keluar sekalipun.

Seungmin melesat ke arah kamarnya, membanting pintu kamar cukup keras.

Changbin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan keluar dari ruangan apartemen tersebut.

Tersisa Felix yang masih menenangkan dirinya karena rasa takut masih menghampirinya. Juga membiarkan Seungmin maupun Changbin mendinginkan kepalanya dahulu.

Dan dari dalam kamar, Seungmin bisa mendengar suara isakannya sendiri memenuhi ruangan. Ia menangisi dirinya yang kembali hancur dihadapan Felix dan Changbin. Ia mengakui kesalahannya kalau ia seharusnya tak perlu lagi melakukan hal yang tak perlu ia lakukan.

Juga menangisi lontaran kalimat Changbin yang masih membekas di benaknya.

Ia telah merepotkan banyak orang.

Ia telah membuat semua orang kecewa.

Seungmin seharusnya sadar ketika rasa khawatir yang ditunjukkan Felix maupun Changbin— walau dengan gelagat yang berbeda— itu sama-sama berlaku. Ia seharusnya paham dan bukannya malah menyepelekannya. Rasa khawatir keduanya sama dengan rasa khawatirnya saat Seungmin mengkhawatirkan Felix, saat dirinya mengkhawatirkan Changbin.

Seungmin terduduk di lantai, membiarkan pikirannya semakin berkecamuk dengan anggapan bahwa ia tak lebih dari sekedar orang yang tak berguna, terlebih untuk Changbin dan Felix.

Bagi Changbin dan Felix, mungkin Seungmin hanyalah bagai hambatan di kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

"Seungmin?"

Felix akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar milik Seungmin. Menemukan Seungmin yang tengah terduduk dengan pandangannya yang kosong. Juga bekas air mata yang masih tercetak di wajahnya. Ia menghampiri Seungmin dengan berjongkok di dekatnya.

Felix sedikit terbelalak ketika Seungmin malah menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya ke arahnya. Ia memeluk Felix erat, diikuti isakan yang mulai terdengar.

"Lixie, aku nyusahin kalian lagi," katanya pelan.

Felix menggeleng sebagai tanda jawaban. Ia mengusap-usap pelan rambut Seungmin. Membuat Seungmin semakin menyamankan posisinya.

"Lix, kata Kak Changbin kalo kamu capek, kamu seharusnya juga pergi aja. Aku kerjaannya bikin kalian capek terus."

Felix melepaskan pelukannya, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Seungmin barusan.

"Aku capek. Kak Changbin capek. Itu bener. Tapi, apa iya aku nyerah gitu aja? Kita nyerah?"

Felix menatap Seungmin yang masih berkaca-kaca, menghapus sisa air mata yang keluar dengan ibu jarinya, menatap Seungmin dengan seutas senyum kecil di bibirnya. Felix membawa Seungmin mendekat ke wajahnya. Memberikan kecupan kecil di dahinya, lalu turun ke matanya, ke hidungnya dan yang terakhir ke bibirnya.

"Seungmin, dengerin aku. Aku tau mengubah kebiasaan itu nggak gampang. Kamu tau? Ngelihat wajah kamu sakit penuh luka itu yang ngerasain sakitnya bukan cuma kamu. Aku sama Kak Changbin juga ngerasain sakitnya."

Felix melanjutkan lagi, kini dengan tangan yang saling bertautan ia mengelus pelan tangan Seungmin dengan ibu jarinya, "Aku maupun Kak Changbin tau, kita nggak bakal bisa mengubah kamu kalau bukan dari diri kamunya sendiri."

Felix menghela nafasnya pelan, mengangkat dagu Seungmin yang sempat tertunduk untuk ia pandang wajahnya, "Seungmin jangan kaya begini lagi, ya? Buat aku? Buat Kak Changbin? dan yang paling penting buat diri kamu sendiri?"

Tatapan memohon Felix berhasil menembus dinding pertahanan Seungmin untuk tak lagi mengeluarkan air matanya. Seungmin kembali menangis lagi di bahu Felix. Mengeluarkan semua rasa bersalahnya dengan bantuan usapan lembut oleh Felix di punggungnya.

"Seungmin kamu tidur, ya? Aku temenin," ajak Felix.

Seungmin tidak menjawab apapun tetapi ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibopong oleh Felix menaiki kasur. Membiarkan Felix ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Membiarkan Felix mendekapnya, membenamkan wajah Seungmin di dadanya.

"Kak Changbin marah lagi sama aku," gumam Seungmin, "Aku nggak suka."

Felix mengerti, "Kamu tau dia marah sama kamu karena apa 'kan? karena dia sayang sama kamu. Karena dia perhatian sama kamu."

"Nanti minta maaf, ya?" tanya Felix lembut sembari mengusap-usap kepala Seungmin yang masih dalam dekapannya. Tersenyum tipis ketika Seungmin mengangguk disana.

"Lixie, maafin Seungmin, ya?"

Semula wajah Seungmin yang terbenam dalam dada Felix kini mendongak ke atas, menatap wajah Felix yang sudah setengah mengantuk juga lelah, senyum miris tercetak di wajahnya. Seungmin bersumpah kalau ia tak boleh mengecewakan Felix untuk yang kesekian kali. Melihat wajah lelah Felix yang berakibat karenanya membuat hatinya nyeri— sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan di wajahnya.

"Aku udah maafin Seungmin bahkan sebelum Seungmin minta maaf," jawab Felix, ia melayangkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir untuk Seungmin, meyakinkan Seungmin kalau ia tak perlu khawatir akan keresahan yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Felix tahu Seungmin sedang mengalami perang dengan batinnya.

Tidak lama setelah ucapan selamat malam dari Felix, Seungmin sudah menemukan kekasihnya itu tidur terlelap sembari memeluknya. Seungmin belum kunjung tidur, tidak bisa lebih tepatnya. Masih ada sesuatu mengganjal di kepalanya yang membuat ia tetap terjaga. Seungmin masih harus bicara dengan yang lain, dengan Changbin.

Maka dari itu, Seungmin mengeluarkan dirinya dari kungkungan lengan Felix, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya. Ia turun dari kasur dan pergi ke luar untuk menemui Changbin. Setelah berbalik badan dari menutup pintu kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan Changbin yang juga tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Ada perasaan lega ketika Changbin belum pulang ke rumah. Juga perasaan takut akan Changbin melontarkan kalimat menusuknya lagi untuk Seungmin.

Terlalu takut untuk melangkah, Seungmin lebih memilih untuk diam di tempat, dengan arah mata menghindari tatapan Changbin. Menunggu untuk Changbin biar abai akan kehadirannya. Menunggu Changbin untuk menjauhinya. Menunggu—

"Maafin Kakak,"

Changbin tidak mengabaikannya, tidak juga menjauhinya. Apa yang Seungmin pikirkan berbanding jauh terbalik.

Ia menemukan Changbin sudah membawa tubuhnya mendekat, sangat dekat hingga Seungmin bisa merasakan detak jantung Changbin disana. Seungmin masih bungkam, tak membalas pelukannya.

"Maafin Kakak," ucapan yang sama juga kembali terdengar, dengan nada yang jauh terdengar lebih lembut di telinga Seungmin, tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Membuat bahu Changbin yang semula kering kini menjadi ladang tetesan air mata Seungmin jatuh.

Seungmin sampai lupa hari ini ia sudah menangis berapa kali. _Cengeng._ Changbin membawa tangannya bergerilya bebas di pucuk kepalanya, lalu turun ke tengkuknya hingga berakhir ke punggungnya.

Changbin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dengan Seungmin, membawa Seungmin yang masih diam untuk duduk di sofa. Duduk saling berhadapan. Melihat kekurangan satu sama lain. Mencari semua masalah untuk dicari solusinya bersama-sama.

Lidah Seungmin semakin kelu ketika ia tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Changbin. Seakan skenario di kepalanya yang ingin ia keluarkan menguap hilang bersama udara. Mata mereka yang saling beradu pandang mampu membuat Seungmin hilang akal. Tatapan sarat akan khawatir itu nyata adanya di mata Changbin dan Seungmin semakin merasa bersalah ketika ia adalah penyebab dari itu semua.

"K-kak..." belum Seungmin selesai memanggilnya, Changbin sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya lagi. Kini lebih erat. Mungkin takut Seungmin benar-benar pergi.

"Kakak nggak mau pergi dari Seungmin. Kakak sadar perkataan kakak pasti nyakitin banget buat kamu. Makanya Kakak minta maaf, ya, sama kamu?" ujar Changbin tulus.

Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Seungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Seharusnya Seungmin yang minta maaf. Seungmin masih butuh kakak, masih butuh Felix. Nggak mau liat Kakak ataupun Felix pergi." cicit Seungmin, "Seungmin minta maaf,"

Changbin melihat Seungmin bagai anak anjing yang tengah menggongong kecil untuk membuat tuannya mengalihkan seluruh atensi hanya untuknya. Sama dengan Changbin yang kini menaruh seluruh atensinya hanya untuk memandangi Seungmin yang terus menunduk, menghindari tatapannya. Rasa bersalah memenuhi dirinya karena Changbin sempat melayangkan emosi serta kata-kata tak pantas untuk Seungmin tadi. Ia sadar ia bersalah. Pada situasi ini, bahkan ia bisa menerima jika Seungmin tak memaafkannya.

Tidak sulit bagi Seungmin untuk memaafkan Changbin ketika lelaki itu memintanya dengan tulus, ia bukan orang yang sulit untuk memaafkan. Mengangguk sebagai jawaban ketika Changbin sekali lagi melontarkan permintaan maaf kepada dirinya.

Changbin meletakan tangannya di bawah dagu milik Seungmin, mengangkat agar keempat mata saling bertemu. Membiarkan Changbin mengelus pelan bekas luka yang belum sempat Felix selesai obati. Lalu mengecup kening Seungmin pelan sebelum ia meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tamu.

Changbin tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya ketika ia kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Mencoba melanjutkan hasil kerja Felix yang belum sempat selesai. Mengobati luka di wajah Seungmin dengan hati-hati. Memberi kecupan ringan di atas lebam di pipi Seungmin alih-alih tak memberi kesembuhan, namun lebih berharap agar lebamnya bisa lebih cepat sembuh.

Seusai mengobati Seungmin, ia membawa lelaki yang lebih muda kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Seungmin berisitirahat sebentar dari hiruk-pikuk dunia. Menempati Seungmin pada posisi kesukaannya agar ia lupa dengan perkara yang sudah banyak menimpanya hari ini.

"Kamu tau? Kalo kamu sakit siapa yang bakal ngerasain sakit juga?" tanya Changbin, "aku. Aku sama Felix yang juga ngerasain sakitnya." jawabnya.

"_Stop __hurting__ yourself, okay?_"

Changbin tersenyum ketika ia merasakan Seungmin mengangguk di bahunya, dengan rambut Seungmin yang menggelitik leher. Tanda Seungmin masih mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Ayo kita tidur."

Dengan itu Changbin menuntun Seungmin ke kamar dengan tautan tangan yang tak terlepas. Seungmin membaringkan tubuhnya diantara Changbin dan Felix di atas kasurnya. Changbin membantu untuk menyelimuti keduanya.

Dengan Felix disamping kiri Seungmin yang memeluknya juga tautan tangan Changbin di kanannya. Menemani Seungmin hingga ke alam mimpi sebelum ia memulai hari esok untuk yang lebih baik.

**Author's Note:**

> i kno this rly bad but thanks for reading!!!! :D
> 
> have a nice day!


End file.
